Their Little Secret
by Rachika
Summary: Nobody knows about Uzumaki Naruto's little secret except for one sneaky Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru Oneshot


Ah, konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here with a little oneshot for you. Nothing really inspired this fic, aside from wanting to rid myself of writers block. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy.

**Title:** Their Little Secret

**Author:** rachi

**Rating: **PG-14

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai/Yaoi; maybe a bit of swearing somewhere?

**Summary: **Nobody knows Naruto's little secret - except for one Uchiha Sasuke

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto or it's characters. ...There, I said it, happy? -sniff-

It was his little secret.

Nobody knew that Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest prankster and idiot of the whole village, loved to read in his spare time. Oh, of course it came after training and eating, and some days he'd have to temporarily forget about what would happen to Amy if her father never came back, or to Leah when her husband died suddenly leaving her without income and two hungry children to raise. But he'd always finish a book within a months time - and he'd never forget it.

He hadn't really made _friends_ with the book-keeper, but he knew her well. An older lady with a forgetful memory and a hawk-like nose, little round glasses perched atop it and her snowy hair done back in a tight bun. Her mouth was almost always drawn in a tight, wrinkled line. She never really liked him - he tended to be too loud - but she always treated him with respect like any other customer. Their personal differences never got in the way of her politeness, and he liked that. It was something he valued, cherished and held close to his heart because even among friends, he almost never got that respect.

He would save up for weeks, and when he had enough money taken out of _some loophole,_ he would race down to the store to look for a new book. The lady gave him a kind smile and he nodded his head before turning to find a book. And when the hatred reached his ears, the lady shushed them and politely told them to buy a book or come back later.

And he would smile.

The other side to his secret, however, was a little more disturbing to some, and those were the books he would curl up with in bed before the morning started - or a time when he really needed to relax. He'd open up to his favorite page - or one that he hadn't read yet - and use his mind to replace the characters with two of his own. Yes, he enjoyed it. Probably a habit he picked up from one of his friends.

Yaoi. Books and Manga. Shonen-ai. Oh, the possibilities.

Naruto always got his books through_ connections._ Connections like Kakashi and Jiraiya. He wondered why adults would offer to get a sixteen year old kid gay porn. But he didn't ask that out loud - he just appreciated that they actually _did _it. Sometimes he would walk around his apartment like Kakashi, giggling and holding the book at eye level to take in all the details.

Often he wondered why he _liked_ gay porn. Why on earth did he read the crap - all it was, really, was pure smut. There was no plot, no actual story, and barely any romance. So why did he like it, much less read it?

He would imagine Sasuke in his mind, picture the raven teen without clothes, often times in suggestive positions. He imagined himself taking Sasuke, or vice versa. He often had to change his sheets for the reoccurrence of his wet dreams. He would watch his teammate in real life and drool over a simple action the other would do, such as shifting from one foot to the other, or sticking a finger to his mouth to bite on the nail - a habit, Naruto assumed, he had picked up to pass the time.

Over time he just realized that he was a pervert that was horny and in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and got over the initial horror and embarrassment with time and a few suggestive comments from the fox at the back of his mind.

Eventually his seventeenth birthday rolled around, and though he never expected gifts, a few people insisted on giving them to him. That day Sakura handed him a bag of freshly baked sugar cookies and the toss of "I know you don't need any more sugar in your system, but I guess one day can't hurt any, ne?" Over time the sweet, near-Uchiha-obsessed girl had fallen for a simple village boy and had slowly bonded with the blonde, first recognizing him as a friend, then a brother-like person. Naruto always smiled when he thought about it. Not exactly at their relationship, but on how far they had come.

Gaara, the sly dog, had come all the way from the Village of the Sand to give him a gift. Though he arrived a day late, the gift more than made up for it, even though it was a tad girly. A painted fan with an image of a sunset on the beach, the waves crashing up on the rocky shoreline and a few white birds floating overhead. Naruto had gotten tears in his eyes, and had been on the verge of hugging his far-away friend. Before he could, however, Gaara had simply waved him his goodbye and gave him a small, almost invisible smile before picking up his bag and leaving.

His first beloved sensei, Iruka, hadn't known what to get him, so he had taken him for an afternoon visit to the onsen. They had relaxed and laughed, sharing stories and experiences. It was the first time that nobody really cared how loud Naruto was - Iruka chased them all away with his 'I'm-a-teacher-and-even-if-you're-an-adult-I-can-put-you-in-detention' glares. Naruto had noticed, but hadn't really cared. It was, after all, his birthday.

Kakashi and Jiraiya had gotten him two different _special addition_ gay porn manga - Jiraiya had made one specially and Kakashi had got a different title. Naruto could almost see their little perverts dancing in their heads, with maniacally gleaming eyes and scheming smiles.

His secret crush, Uchiha Sasuke, also hadn't known what to get him. So, as it had turned out, he had bought him a book, of all things. A romance book.

Now, this was a strange thing in itself, never-mind the _blush _that had painted the raven's cheeks as he had presented Naruto with the book. But the blonde ninja had taken no notice of it and had thanked him with a large smile and a hug.

Naruto held onto the memory fondly. Sasuke had gone stiff, but in the end had loosely hung his arms around the blonde's back for a few moments before letting go and giving the birthday boy a tiny smile. The tone of voice he used was soft, special. "Happy Birthday Naruto." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but had just sighed and tossed up a wave as a goodbye.

_Best_. _Day_. _Ever_.

Naruto had been so busy the week after that with training and missions he hadn't gotten around to reading it yet. But tonight he did. He curled up with a blanket around his shoulders on his couch and got ready to read. Taking a sip of his ramen broth - some people drank tea, Naruto drank ramen broth. If it seemed odd, just remember that this was Uzumaki Naruto - he sat it down on the coffee table and snuggled into the couch happily, like a little bedbug. He turned the book over and read it with wide eyes, his heart thumping in his chest with embarrassment.

_Yuuzuki thinks his life is perfect - he has the perfect wife, two perfect children, a perfect mansion, and the perfect job. But when the pizza place down the street hires a new delivery boy, his perfect bubble is popped. He finds himself falling for the man, and what can he do? Yuki may just lead him down a not-so-perfect road - that he can't help but love and want more of._ _Is it destiny, or just lust of the flesh?_

Naruto wet his lips in anxiousness. How did Sasuke know he liked yaoi? Hm. He'd have to ask sometime. Sighing, the blonde bedbug opened the cover to find a little sticky-note on the inside cover. He smiled. A note from _Sasuke!_ He'd really have to save this in his 'precious-memories' box under his bed.

_Naruto,_

_I'm surprised you know how to read. But since you can, here's a book to increase your much-needed intelligence. By the way, happy birthday, and..._

_...I love you too._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto's heart gave a loud 'thump' in his chest as he read and re-read the note over and over and over again. Did that mean...? For real?! Naruto jumped up, listening to his quick heartbeat and staring at the last words on the page.

_...I love you too._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"How did he even know?" he mumbled absently, walking into his bedroom. The window was open, and a cool breeze drifted through, bringing the scent of autumn into his tiny apartment. He smiled and watched the people passing below, even so late at night. His clear cerulean eyes widened as he saw a certain man looking up at him, a slight pink tint painting his face. Naruto took a deep, happy breath, placed his two first fingers to his lips, and blew the waiting boy a kiss. Sasuke stood there for a few moments in wonderment, then gave a small smile and pretended to grab the kiss out of the air, placing it on his cheek and ignoring the funny look from a few villagers.

With that, he walked back in the direction of his own house, very much looking forward to the next spar the two would have.

Naruto watched him go with sparkling eyes and a light heart, his head cradled in his hands like a love-stricken damsel watching their soul mate walk by. Eventually, after the sun had set for the night, he closed his window and crawled into bed after shutting off all the lights. Holding the hardcover book close to his chest, he kissed the top of it and closed his eyes. As he slowly drifted into a perfect, nightmare-free sleep, one last question lingered in his mind.

_I wonder if Sasuke reads yaoi too...?_

**Owari**

Heh. I've been having a bit of writers block lately, and it's been driving me up the wall! So I decided to try and write something to get rid of it. ...I don't think it worked. But besides that, you have this crappy little oneshot made. ..; I hope you don't want to kill me for it.

Reviews are soup for the soul and Flames are simple the chicken added!

rachi

**Written and Finished 11-11-06**


End file.
